Aevihn Mothcage
''- Immortality leads to madness, there's no escape from it. Your only choice in the matter is how to get by.'' Being shorter than the average night elf, and with a habit of keeping herself close to walls and shadows, Aevihn doesn't get noticed much. She rarely speaks unless spoken to, and when she does her voice is frail and unsure. Because she is known for occasionally acting strangely towards her companion bear, her kin have named her Mothcage, undoubtedly referring to an unhealthy mind. Background Ages past, young Aevihn threw her heart at the feet of Donovahr. A druid in teaching, Donovahr was proud and fierce, full of youthful boasting and dreams of greatness. The beautiful and shy Aevihn maiden was befitting his self image as a strong protector, and he accepted her heart without giving it much thought and never considering she might want his in return. From start, Aevihn was just a pretty bracelet on Donovahr's arm, and with him growing ever more absorbed into the druidic world she never got much attention. He began entering the , awakening with enchanting stories of the land for his girl, but never staying awake long. One day he went to sleep and wouldn't wake up. Aevihn waited for years for Donovahr to rise from his slumber. At first she spent long days watching him sleep, but as time went by she came into a daily morning ritual with washing his hands and combing his hair while talking about her plans for the day. When Donovahr finally rose their youth was long behind the pair, and the Burning Legion was upon the Kaldorei. The couple battled side by side, Aevihn with bow and sword and Donovahr in druidic bear form. The woman never felt so alive before, her heart thumping in her chest with the heat of battle and passion of love, the taste of blood and smell of bear. They fought and made love equally savagely, living in the now. The war ended and the world tree died. Having spent most of his life in the emerald dream, Donovahr wanted more than ever to escape back into slumber. He took part in the creating of the new tree, but seing the project fail so horribly destroyed him. Feeling nothing held him in the world anymore he changed to bear form, refusing to change back. Aevihn pleaded with him, warning him that if he stayed too long the bear spirit would take over his mind, eradicating his own self leaving him only with instinct. Nothing Aevihn said made Donovahr return. Begging, threatening and bribing, the woman glued herself to Donovahr's side, following him every step on his way. Days passed becoming years, and the druid's mind faded. Dragging him before the , Aevihn implored them to make Donovahr elf once more, but no one could do anything. The choice to change was his. Eventually all that was elvish in Donovahr dissipated. Present time Aevihn walks the forests of Darkshore with Donovahr, her following him more than the other way around. They live as hunters alone in the forest, seldom visiting kin. In solitude Aevihn has come to believe she and Donovahr has developed a spiritual bond through which they understand eachother perfectly. He talks to her, saying he loves her beyond words and that when he change back he wants to marry her - any day now. The truth is that Donovahr's elf soul died long ago, leaving not a trace behind. The bear suffers the presence of Aevihn as a simple fact of reality, perhaps enjoying the companionship, shared meat and nightly warmth. Not being stupid and avoiding to be a laughingstock, Aevihn doesn't mention her supposed connection to the bear much and certainly nothing about their betrothal. Being delusional eases the eternal throbbing pain inside, a pain that sometimes wrestles its way through her barricades, nailing her screaming to the ground, clawing her tears from her face. Mostly she manages however, even laughing with genuine joy over the silliest things. She does not go near the thought that Donovahr never loved her at all. As Seen by Others This section grants others the opportunity to add their thoughts about this character. Feel free to discuss their relationship here. Surlon Yorgen has met Aevihn during his Paladin training, which took him to Darkshore at some point. He was confused by the fact that she was in love with a bear, ceasing to understand that the bear was a druid, he was slapped by his senior Paladin in response to the awkward insult. Mathusala met Aevihn on his way to the Exodar where he had been planning to recruit more Draenei into the Legends of Honor, At first glance he thought the bear was going to attack the elven woman as she made her way through the forest, he attempted to raise his sword to protect her and found himself slammed into the ground by a way placed blow from Aevihn. He was explained the curios situation that the druid of the claw, Donovahr was in and he bowed respectfully to what he believed was a fellow warrior. However his time was short and his mission was not to stand and chat but gather every warrior he could to the gates of Ice-crown citadel. He asked if these brave comrades would join him in the coming attack but there response was simply perhaps. He understood, their duty was to one another not the vanquishing of the scourge... Non-RP information * Lvl 64 Beast Mastery hunter. * Member of the guild Essence of the Blade * Played by Kikentai at The Venture Co. (EU) since June 2009. See also *Mothcage on WoW Armory Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Original lore Category:Female Category:Hunter Category:Characters Category:The Venture Co. (EU)